Seeing into Yesterday
by PsychoMonkeyWithAChainsaw
Summary: When Alice looks into the future from under Bella's shield, she sees into her past, and learns the truth; she's a wizard.


**A/N: Hi everyone! I got the idea for this story one day, and I am following it through. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and J. owns Harry Potter. **

Bella's POV

"Another game, Alice?" Edward asked with a slightly smug grin on his face. He had just beaten her at chess for the 3rd time in a row, even though they hadn't even moved a knight yet. I smiled; some things never changed. Jasper was sitting next to Alice, stroking her hair gently, while Esme was fixing the piano (Edward had gotten a little carried away yesterday). Carlisle was at the hospital, Emmett and Rosalie were probably making out somewhere, and Renesmee was snuggled tightly in my arms.

It had been seven years since the Volturi had come to kill us over Nessie (yes, even I call her that now) and our family. She was now a fully matured, beautiful young lady, and I still couldn't believe that she was mine. I guess I might think that, because technically, she wasn't _all_ mine, much to my disappointment. I hardly saw her without Jake being at least a foot away. It didn't bother me as much as Edward, who could be seen glaring at Jacob every other second.

Charlie was doing well, in fact, extremely well now that he had remarried to Sue Clearwater. Seth thoroughly enjoyed coming over to bug his stepsister, while his real sister sulked around our house, muttering things about Cinderella and her evil stepsister.

My friends from my past life, as I liked to call it, were doing well, too. I checked up on them every so often, and I was happy with what I saw. Even though I had a wonderful family and great werewolf buddies, they were still my friends. Mike and Jessica were happily married, and Angela was trying to get her Ph.D.

All in all, life was great.

"What's the point?" Alice grumbled. "You're just going to win again."

Edward smirked. "I know!"

"Not necessarily…" I said slyly. "I've got an idea that might make the playing field a little more level." Edward frowned slightly, confused. Alice, however, made her little "seeing-into-the-future face", and grinned evilly.

"You're the best, Bella! Now I have a chance." Edward quickly read her mind, and his frown deepened, while his eyes smiled. "Not fair!" he said angrily, although his voice said otherwise. Jasper and Nessie were now the only ones who weren't in on my little scheme.

"What's going on Bella?" Jasper asked, confused. "What are you going to do?" Alice patted his hand. "She's going to help me win!"

Renesmee reached up to touch my face, and, guessing (correctly) what I was going to do, showed a picture of myself focusing and then lifting my shield over Alice. There was a slight questioning feel to the vision, and I nodded to show her she was correct. She giggled, which provoked a smile from everyone in the room. We all loved and cared for her so much, it was hard not to.

"You'll see, Jasper," I responded, before covering Alice with my shield.

I had all but perfected using my shield, although I rarely used it anymore. I was now able to extend my shield 100 yards around me, but unless I was really angry, it only lasted for about five minutes before it snapped back to me. Now, I really only used it by lifting it off of myself (after practicing, I could do that almost indefinitely) so that Edward could occasionally hear my thoughts.

"Ok, Alice. You've got five minutes – win fast!" Alice beamed at me, and quickly looked into the future.

"Edward," she began, "you are _so_ going dow –" Alice stopped suddenly. Jasper frowned in concern; he apparently didn't know what to make of her sudden mood swing. His frown deepened when her hand began to tremble. The tremble then spread up her arm, and into her torso, until her hold body began to shake, almost as if she was having a seizure. We all jumped to our feet with concern. This had never happened to Alice before, and we were all a little scared. What was happening to my sister?!

Esme appeared beside us, hearing the break in our conversation. She sucked in a breath quickly, and Jasper grabbed Alice's hand with terror.

"Alice…" he murmured softly, in a tone that most humans wouldn't hear, but one that vampires definitely could. Her body began to shake more violently, and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. She didn't respond.

"_Alice!!_" Jasper screamed this time, terrified. Nessie squeezed my hand tightly, obviously as frightened as I was. I could tell that Edward was trying to keep a poker face, knowing that if he showed his fear, it would add to our hysterics.

Suddenly, he turned towards me, his face a mask of pain as his composure slipped. "Bella," he said, "you have to – " He was interrupted by a low moan from Alice. She had stopped shaking, but was now tossing and turning, almost as if she was having a nightmare. I took a shaky breath, unsure what to do.

"Bella!" Edward repeated, his voice more urgent than before. "You have to take your shield off of her! If I can see what she's thinking…" I didn't let him finish his statement. I reeled my shield back in about a second, faster than I had ever done before.

The second my shield was raised from her body, the shaking stopped. Her breathing slowed, and she looked almost peaceful lying there. We simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief, and Jasper face, which had looked tortured moments before, smoothed. Edward's face, however, looked confused, with only an undercurrent of relief.

"She's unconscious," he said slowly. We all turned to look at him, our faces now hosting confusion as well.

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked him.

"I'm not sure," Edward replied, "but she _is_ unconscious. She's thinking in the way most people do when they're sleeping, but she isn't focusing on anything in particular, so she's not dreaming."

"Can we do _anything _for her?!" Esme asked with concern. I knew she hated seeing her daughter like this, and I agreed with her.

"I don't know. Once she wakes up, she should be fine. The best thing to do will be to let her rest for a while." I could see on Edward's face that he didn't like the fact that they couldn't help her anymore than we did.

Esme sighed. "At least lets call Carlisle. Maybe he'll know what to do." Cell phone in hand, she raced outside to summon her husband. The rest of us stayed huddled around Alice, watching and waiting. I couldn't tell what anyone else was thinking, but I had only one thought in my brain; what did she see in her vision that made her act like that?

Alice's POV

"Edward," I began, "you are _so_ going dow –" I stopped. As I looked into the future, my vision was beginning to go dark around the edges. Not my vision as in the future, but my vision as in my sight. The darkness began to invade on the lovely picture of my family, who were starting to look at me with concern. I tried to call out to them, but it was to late. The darkness had swallowed me up.

In the pitch-black, I had the strangest sensation, as if I was sliding down a tunnel. The shadows caught me in their grasp and didn't let go. And even though it was dark, there _were_ shadows…just not the physical kind. It was impossible to explain, impossible to describe. All I knew was I was going down, down, down…

Then, after a length of time – although time seemed to be meaningless – something changed. Not the darkness; it was still like midnight (even though I could normally see perfectly at night). No, the change was subtle at first, and by the time I had figured out what the change was, it had finished. The tunnel had begun to level out slowly, until I was deposited in a void of nothing.

It wasn't dark anymore, although how I wished it were still dark! When I said I was in nothing, I meant I was in _nothing_. Imagine if you were in space. You would be floating around in a dark universe, with stars all around. Now, keep the weightless feeling, but replace the universe with a substance the color of air. _That_ was where I was. It was as if my senses had been cut off entirely. I wondered if this was Alec's doing, but I knew I would have seen or heard him coming.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but could have really been minutes or even seconds, the nothingness around me began to shift. It started slowly, but then it began to swirl around me faster, and faster, and faster. Mist began to form, and it too began to spin, and spin, and spin…

And then, it stopped. The mist left abruptly, and the nothingness began to recede, leaving a figure in its midst. The picture seemed to be a little fuzzy, almost as if I was seeing it with human vision.

The figure was jogging slowly through a forest, obviously enjoying themselves. Then, the picture seemed to "zoom in", and I could tell the figure was the girl. She was kind of short, and had short, brown, spiky hair…

With a jolt, I realized it was me I was seeing. I gaped at her – or, I guess, myself. I didn't remember this run, and I would never run _that_ slowly, even for fun. And I would _definitely_ never wear a neon-green spaghetti-strap top! After a few minutes of watching myself run, I realized that this was probably from my human life. Working it out with my super-human vampire brain (it comes in handy sometimes), I tried to figure out what had happened. The best that I could come up with was that somehow my vision had been reversed, and I was seeing into the past – _my_ past.

I was still pondering what was going on, when I saw my past-self enter a clearing. She seemed to relax a bit, but then she stiffened up. I wondered why, and I looked closer, but the picture grew even blurrier. It was almost as if my mind (which is where I must be if it was my memory) was rejecting the vision.

I struggled to watch what was happening, but it was too fuzzy to make out much. From what I could see, it looked like my past-self had seen another figure. She crept up behind them and stared for a few moments. I tried to see what she was looking at, but the figure was covering up whatever it was.

My past-self must have seen something terrible, though, because she gave a horrified gasp. The figure turned around, and it looked like they wanted to say something, but my past-self began to run away from them.

She ran for a few minutes, running back the way she came. After a few moments I realized she was crying. I wondered why, and I tried to comfort her (or I guess myself? it was too confusing) but I still couldn't move. It didn't matter anyways. She had finally reached a small house, or I guess it would be better described as a cottage, since it was so small.

My past-self raced inside, and she seemed to be almost hyperventilating. She also seemed to be looking for something, although I couldn't tell what. Frantically, she dashed into a back room, and a low sob escaped from her mouth. She searched in that room for a few minutes, too, before her head jerked up like she was remembering something. She ran back into the first room, and yanked open a cabinet. She reached inside and pulled out what she had been looking for, which was a …

Stick. My past-self had been looking for a stick?! What was a stick good for? Apparently, my past-self thought it was good for something, because she breathed a sigh of relief. Calmly, she raised the stick and positioned it to the right of her forehead. She tried to take a deep breath, but instead soft cry leaked out.

My past-self seemed to try to steady herself, but I could see the tears in her eyes. Then, almost as if she wanted to get something over with, she slowly, almost peacefully, said one word.

"Obliviate!"

The picture blurred completely, like a television with a bad reception. Before I could translate the word (although I couldn't recall ever hearing it, and I knew seventeen languages), I felt myself rising.

I rose slowly at first, and then faster and faster. I flew upward in this way for quite some time, and while I did, I thought about what I had seen. I tried to see if I did remember this, that it was in fact my memory, and not a figment of my imagination. Parts of the vision _had_ seemed familiar, but other parts hadn't. And what was so special about that stick?

As I thought that, two things happened simultaneously. The first; I remembered exactly why the stick was so important, and it filled me with awe and wonder. The second; my head seemed to burst out of the darkness, into the light, and back into my body. My eyes opened and I looked into the eyes of my family once more.

Bella's POV

We were all sitting around Alice, watching her every move. Jasper was taking this developmetn the worst of us all, although we were all feeling pretty worried for Alice right now. Carlisle had come straight from work, and Rose and Emmett had been dragged here mid-kiss. We were all worried about our sister, who had been unconscious for about an hour now.

Suddenly, Edward stiffened. "I can hear some of her thoughts better," he said, evidently very happy. "They're still pretty blurry, but less so every second."

Esme asked the question on all of our minds. "Is she okay? Is she waking up?" Edward smiled slightly. " Yes, she should be waking up soon. In fact…" He trailed off. We all turned to look at Alice. Her eyelids had begun to flutter, and fingers began to twitch.

Suddenly, her eyes flew wide open, and she drew in a deep breath. Everyone froze, and then broke into wide smiles. Slowly, she sat up, but she seemed a little dizzy, and reached out a hand to steady herself

"Alice!" Jasper cried out. "Oh, Alice, you're okay!" He drew her into a passionate embrace, but she seemed distant, even distracted. We all gave her a hug, and Esme showered her with kisses, but that distant, glazed look never left her face. I noticed that Edward's face seemed to be copying Alice's, and I figured that he must have read her mind.

Jasper also seemed to have noticed their moods and inquired, "What's wrong? You look like you just saw a unicorn or something." Under his breathe, Edward muttered, "You're not that far off."

The confused looks on our faces must have brought Alice out of her stupor, because the glazed expression was replaced with one of understanding.

"You must all be worried about me," she began. Carlisle looked like he wanted to say something, but Alice continued, "but right now I have something else to tell you. Something more important." She took a deep breath, and then in a low voice, she said, "When I was unconscious, I had a vision of my past. I wasn't able to see too much, but out of what I did see, I learned something important."

"I'm a wizard."

**A/N: That's Chapter One! Sorry about all the changing POV's. That should be the most it changes per chapter, and it will mainly be Alice and Bella's POV. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to review. If you don't, feel free to review anyways!**


End file.
